


A su servicio, Majestad

by nomadatraveler



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Growing Old Together, Human/Monster War, M/M, Other, Pre-Undertale, kingdings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadatraveler/pseuds/nomadatraveler
Summary: El científico W.D. Gaster es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaron de la raza esqueleto tras la gran guerra entre humanos y monstruos. Logró alzarse como una de las mentes más brillantes en el subsuelo tras el encierro de los monstruos bajo tierra. Es un monstruo trabajador, centrado y algo excéntrico que además de poseer un intelecto singular y habilidades mágicas sobresalientes, también cuenta con el respeto y la admiración de sus colegas.Es el fiel Consejero y Científico Real de Sus Majestades los Reyes Asgore y Toriel Dreemur.Tiene una buena relación familiar con sus hijos sans y Papyrus un par de esqueletos bastante únicos en su propio estilo y es el responsable de uno de los mayores inventos jamás creado para la sociedad monstruo: “El Núcleo”, un generador de electricidad mágica alimentado con el poder de la energía geotérmica.Se podría decir que este monstruo tiene todo aquello que la vida puede ofrecerle, pero muy profundo en su alma esconde un secreto que ha guardado desde la lejana época en que los humanos y los monstruos vivían juntos bajo el mismo sol.





	1. Un Día “Normal” en Snowdin.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaramientos: Esta historia se desarrolla en una línea alterna del juego Undertale, todos los derechos por los personajes y demás pertenecen a Toby Fox. En esta línea temporal, Gaster no ha caído al núcleo (si nos guiamos por esa teoría, ya que en si W.D. Gaster no es un personaje 100 % confirmado en el juego), sans y Papyrus fueron criados por él, mas no son sus hijos y los monstruos decidieron desistir de la idea de volver a la superficie. 
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia será Kingdings, en pocas palabras la pareja protagonista será Asgore Dreemur y W.D. Gaster, si no gustas de este tipo de contenido te invito a dar media vuelta y no leer esta historia. Además de que esta va a ser MI interpretación de los personajes del juego, así que algunos no serán como el tópico al que la mayoría está acostumbrada. Con todo esto aclarado prosigamos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster se encuentra de camino a su hogar en Snowdin, para encontrarse con sans y Papyrus haciendo una pequeña limpieza de ático.

Mi nombre es Windings Gaster, pero todos se refieren a mí con el diminutivo W.D. Gaster o con mi honorifico Dr. Gaster. Soy un monstruo perteneciente a la especie esqueleto, debido a que los nuestros poseemos una longevidad muy extensa, me limitare a resumir que en años monstruo tengo unos 39 años. Debido a que la especie esqueleto tiene la particularidad de variar la fuente según la raza, manejo una fuente muy diferente entre los nuestros, por lo que tengo que usar mi habilidad de invocar manos mágicas para comunicarme con el lenguaje de señas, ya que no he encontrado a ningún monstruo aparte de sans y Papyrus que puedan entender lo que digo cuando los sonidos salen de mi mandíbula. 

Actualmente ejerzo con el título de Consejero y Científico Real del Reino de los Monstruos (en serio… de todos los nombres para nuestro reino… al largo linaje de la realeza Dreemur… nunca se le ha dado bien la tarea de nombrar las cosas…), poseo un laboratorio de tres plantas donde trabajo con un grupo curioso y capacitado de monstruos, además tengo dos hijos, un perfecto par de esqueletos que he protegido desde que ellos pueden recordar. 

El mayor es comic sans, tiene actualmente 23 años, es muy bajito pese a su edad, pero maneja un intelecto que si pusiese más de su parte en los estudios, superaría incluso el mío cuando yo tuve su edad (y no lo digo por exagerar o presumir), su pereza es tan legendaria como su habilidad para contar chistes malos, al punto de que simplemente a uno se le termina escapando una que otra risa involuntaria (a menos que seas la Reina Toriel y te rías como si fuese el mejor chiste jamás contado). Pese a sus intentos por colmarme la paciencia, cuando el da a otros su apoyo en el laboratorio, realmente demuestra un alto nivel de seriedad y concentración dignos de la especie esqueleto. 

El menor es Papyrus, tiene actualmente 18 años e irónicamente es el más alto de los dos, creo que si sigue creciendo a ese ritmo, fácilmente podría sobrepasarme en un par de años. Es un esqueleto muy trabajador y extremadamente responsable, sería perfecto para instruirlo como asistente en el laboratorio al igual que sans… de no ser porque su capacidad de razonamiento es TAN abstracta que tras los primeros 10 intentos fallidos de instruirlo en materias más avanzadas, decidí dejarlo desarrollarse a su propio ritmo. Estoy orgulloso de ambos y siempre logran sorprenderme cada día… de un modo u otro.

También tengo una joven y brillante asistente llamada Alphys, ella es una monstruo reptil amarilla de unos 22 años, que pese a sus SEVEROS problemas de autoestima y su obsesión con unos extraños dibujos para humanos llamados “Anime”, ha demostrado ser una monstruo digna de su lugar en el Laboratorio Real a pesar de ser tan joven (sobre todo porque yo recibí MUCHOS comentarios cuando me volví Científico Real a los 21 años). Alphys tiene un talento singularmente extraordinario para la robótica y la mecánica, siendo la principal encargada de las actualizaciones físicas del Núcleo y los avances referentes a los aparatos y dispositivos usados para facilitar la vida de los monstruos en el área doméstica y tecnológica. Ella también logro crear un funcional y eficiente cuerpo robótico para su amigo fantasma, siendo este uno de sus más grandes logros en su área, por no mencionar del nacimiento de nuestra primera celebridad en el subsuelo. En si es una monstruo muy talentosa, solo que no quiere admitirlo sin importar cuantas veces los demás monstruos a su alrededor le señalen lo bien que hace su trabajo y que es un miembro irremplazable del laboratorio. 

Hoy planeaba pasar este día como cualquier otro. Terminar de atender unos cuantos asuntos en casa, para luego volver al laboratorio y adelantar unos proyectos, y por ultimo ir al núcleo, tomar las lecturas regulares y hacer los ajustes necesarios para su óptimo funcionamiento. Tras un largo y agradable paseo en el barco de la persona del rio desde Waterfall hasta Snowdin, pude llegar tranquilamente a mi hogar en el simpático pueblo nevado. Pero tan pronto me acerque a la puerta, pude percatarme que al otro lado se escuchaban claramente las típicas discusiones de Papyrus con sans. No es que ellos se lleven mal, por el contrario… son realmente muy unidos… solo que la pereza de sans es cero tolerada por el sentido de la responsabilidad de Papyrus.

-¡Sans, cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a limpiar el ático, no me refería a que te sentaras a leer los libros que fuese sacando de las cajas!- Exclamo Papyrus, con su voz sonora en mayúsculas, zapateando fuertemente con sus botas para nieve y con una escoba en mano, esperando a que su hermano se levantase del sofá donde el susodicho estaba leyendo.

-vale bro, solo dame otras… cinco horas, esto está muy interesante.- Dijo sans con su calmada voz en minúsculas de manera tranquila, sin mostrar muchas señales de levantarse pronto de su posición, disfrutando del libro en sus manos.

-¡SAAAAANS! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Muévete, huesos flojos!- Grito Papyrus, no muy contento con la respuesta de su hermano, empezando a hacer sonar sus huesos unos contra otros.

-Hey hey calmados, creo que esto se está escuchando incluso en Hotland, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Pregunte tranquilamente, entrando por la puerta principal y observando el montón de cajas amontonadas en la sala central.

-¡Oh Padre, justo a tiempo! ¡Bienvenido, y espero que hayas tenido una mañana casi tan grandiosa como yo! ¡Nyehehehe!- Dijo Papyrus, recobrando su típico aire enérgico y entusiasta para luego volver a dirigir su mirada a sans. –Ya que estabas tan ocupado últimamente, decidimos darte una mano con la limpieza de la casa, pero estoy teniendo unos cuantos problemas técnicos aquí.- Agregó mientras trataba de hacer que su hermano se levantase del sofá dándole unos ligeros toques con la escoba, siendo esto poco efectivo.

-oh, hey dings, ¿tan pronto aquí?- Pregunto sans en su típico tono informal con todo el mundo, levantando la vista de su lectura mientras solo se movía de a dos centímetros cada vez que su hermano le daba un toque con la escoba.

-En realidad, hoy tenía planeado hacer unas cuantas cosas en casa antes de irme al laboratorio, pero ya que aún tengo algo de tiempo libre, podría echarles una “mano” con la limpieza.- Dije mientras invocaba unas cuantas manos en el aire. Esto ocasionó una carcajada de sans y un rezongo de irritación por parte de Papyrus.

-¡Oh por las Estrellas! ¡Sans, te culpo de esto! ¡Eres una terrible influencia, incluso para los adultos!- Exclamo Papyrus subiendo las escaleras a paso fuerte y sonoro mientras sans aún se reía.

-¿qué te puedo decir bro? tenemos el “hueso de la risa” en la familia.- Agrego sans mientras del piso de arriba se escuchaba un fuerte grito de frustración por parte de Papyrus.

-Ten cuidado sans, un día de estos no soportara más tus chistes y te lanzara por la ventana.- Le dije a sans mientras empezaba a mover unas cuantas cajas para hacer más transitable la sala. 

-heh, ese día está lejos, ayer logre que el hiciera un juego de palabras completo, peeeero lo malo fue que luego de darse cuenta de ello, me tiro la olla del espagueti que estaba cocinando.- Comento sans buscando otro libro entre las cajas.

-Oh Estrellas, realmente te gusta tentar tu suerte, la paciencia de Papyrus no es tan abundante como crees…- Agregue mientras encontraba varias cosas bastante viejas dentro de las cajas amontonadas.

-nah, yo hago mi propia suerte, por cierto, ¿qué tal va el programa de educación de la reina?- Pregunto sans tratando de cambiar el tema, cuando su vista dio por un instante con una caja que estaba más cerrada que las demás.

-Ah… lo más probable es que a finales de este mes las remodelaciones en las Ruinas estén finalizadas, pronto los humanos podrán estudiar ahí tan pronto caigan.- Explique de manera algo distraída mientras continuaba organizando las cosas por grupos.

-ummmm, y… ¿ya es de dominio público lo del divorcio de la reina y el rey?- Soltó sans de manera demasiado tranquila, como si no hubiese preguntado la gran cosa.

-¡Sans! ¡No sueltes preguntas tan delicadas de una manera tan directa! ¡Ten algo de consideración por lo delicado del asunto!- Exclamo fuertemente Papyrus bajando con otras ocho cajas, colocadas cuatro en cada brazo. Los entrenamientos que tenía con Undyne, la actual líder de 25 años de la Guardia Real, estaban dando sus frutos.

-oh vamos hermano, todo el mundo se está haciendo esa pregunta, hace apenas unos meses que la reina regreso de su “desaparición”, que en realidad resultó ser una escapada a las ruinas, y que “coincidencia” que volvió justo a tiempo para la nueva ley de reintegración humana en la sociedad del subsuelo, además, desde que volvió todo el mundo nota que la “chispa” que “ardía” entre ellos ya no es la misma… no se tu, pero yo tengo curiosidad de descubrir que ocurrió exactamente con todo ese asunto…- Explico sans entonando una voz serena pero fríamente tranquila.

-¡Sans!, ¿Qué estas tratando de decir con esos comentarios? Tal vez la Reina estaba atendiendo unos asuntos sumamente importantes en las Ruinas y eran tan importantes que no pudo decirle acerca de estos a los demás, como tú, cuando tienes tus proyectos secretos doble super secretos, y tal vez alguien en las Ruinas le informó acerca de esta nueva ley, y ya que ella era la más diestra en el área de educar humanos, decidió postergar esos asuntos importantes para ayudar con la nueva ley. Tal vez también esta tan ocupada con esta ley que no se ha dado cuenta de que no está actuando como siempre con el Rey. ¡No todo tiene que ser siempre tan complicado y dramático, hermano!- Dijo Papyrus mientras organizaba por filas las nuevas cajas que había traído, tratando de dar un punto bueno a todo lo que acababa de decir su hermano.

-muy bonita tu explicación, paps… pero eso no me responde nada, hay muchos huecos que cubrir en los acontecimientos que abarcaron estos últimos 50 meses, como los primeros 14 en los que estuvo involucrada la muerte de los hijos reales, después los siguientes 8 en los que se decidió el proyecto de nuestra liberación, para después seguir los 4 en los que “desapareció” la reina, continuando con los 9 en los nos enteramos que era MUY mala idea retornar a la superficie y los restantes 15 que abarcan las nuevas leyes, el retorno de la reina, la “reencarnación” de uno de los hijos reales y la revelación de la verdadera identidad de “Flowey”… hay mucha información que se escapa entre esas fechas.- Continuaba explicando sans para luego escucharse un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

Era precisamente en estos momentos que me resultaba incomodo… por no decir, molesto que sans tuviese un comportamiento tan parecido al mío. A su edad yo habría formulado las mismas preguntas, llegando al punto de ir a los confines de la tierra para obtener respuestas… pero… este asunto era demasiado delicado, si él iba preguntando por ahí con su usual falta de interés en los sentimientos ajenos, podría meterse en un serio problema… por no mencionar… que en este asunto… yo…

-…Sans, hermano… entiendo que tu curiosidad esta quemándote el resto de los pensamientos, pero estos temas abarcan situaciones emocionales muy complejas. Muchos de nosotros tal vez no entendamos ni la mitad de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en tan corto periodo de tiempo, pero es mejor no indagar tanto en el asunto. Tal vez las respuestas calmen tu curiosidad pero puede que abran heridas en los que te tengan que responder.- Respondió Papyrus rompiendo aquel silencio y dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo para hablar cara a cara con su hermano, sabiendo que cuando estaba así, era la única forma de hacerle entender.

-tsk… está bien… ya entendí… no pongas esa cara… dejare el problema como esta hasta que alguien se digne a decir algo… pero si me impaciento mucho, no seré responsable de lo que pueda hacer para obtener información.- Agrego sans, girando la mirada, siendo realmente vulnerable a la cara de seriedad de su hermano para luego retomar su búsqueda de material de lectura.

En ese instante, sans se volvió a topar con la caja exageradamente cerrada con cinta adhesiva. En ese momento yo estaba ocupado ayudando a Papyrus a organizar las cajas antes de empezar a vaciar y clasificar su contenido, debido a que yo realmente estaba tratando de evitar ese tema en particular. No pude darme cuenta de que sus esqueléticas manos estaban a punto de dar con algo sumamente importante para mí… y extremadamente privado.

-esto es exagerar con la cinta adhesiva… ¿qué habrá aquí exactamente?…- Murmuro sans para sí mismo mientras con un exacto que Papyrus había puesto a disposición para la limpieza y organización de los objetos, empezaba a abrir la caja observando de reojo su contenido.

-¡Wowie! ¡No pensé que habrían tantos libros en estas cajas!- Exclamo Papyrus tratando de cambiar el ambiente en la sala, abriendo otra de las cajas, encontrando en efecto más libros, por el color del papel se notaba que eran un poco viejos, pero al estar tan bien mantenidos, estaban prácticamente como nuevos.

-Oh, ya entiendo… creo que encontraste varias de mis cosas de cuando tenía unos… ¿12 años tal vez? Se me había olvidado por completo que los tenia guardados aquí.- Dije mientras agradecía internamente que Papyrus lograra cambiar el tema de aquella conversación.

-¿En serio habías leído tantos a esa edad? ¡Impresionante, yo solo he logrado leer una cuarta parte de esta cantidad!- Agrego Papyrus observando varios de los títulos teniendo que afincar la vista para leer algunas palabras, en el caso de su dificultad visual, seguía insistiéndole en que utilizara lentes, pero el continuaba alegando que eso rompería su imagen… Hay veces en que maldigo el día que empezó a juntarse con Undyne.

-Bueno, cuando tenía esa edad no me gustaba mucho asistir a las lecciones con los demás monstruos, así que conseguía todos los libros que podía y armaba mis propias lecciones, realmente tenía el sentimiento de que solo me retrasaría seguir el nivel de los demás.- Comente mientras también ojeaba esos viejos libros, recordando muchas de las cosas que ocurrieron cuando yo los leía por primera vez.

-hey dings, hablando de leer cosas, encontré algunos viejos libros muy interesantes, me los llevare un momento a mi escondite para leerlos, cuando termine te los devuelvo.- Decía sans mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la puerta con la caja abierta en manos.

-Pobre de ti si encuentro una sola mancha de Kétchup en esos libros, ¿me escuchaste?- Dije en tono de broma, sabiendo que sans era de los que tenían mucho cuidado cuando se trataba de libros.

-¡Pero espera un momento, hermano! ¡Todavía no hemos terminado de…!- Iba a decir Papyrus cuando sans ya había tomado su “atajo” hasta su escondite. –Nyeh… ni se para que me molesto…- Suspiro algo frustrado apretándose el espacio entre las cuencas.

-Ambos ya sabíamos que solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para escaparse, antes de que nos demos cuenta lo volveremos a ver aquí, porque al final se aburrió de los libros que se llevó.- Dije tratando de subirle los ánimos a Papyrus.

-En eso tienes razón, de seguro vera las primeras 5 páginas y después se irá derechito al bar de Grillby con Verónica… quiero decir… ¿Cómo quería que la llamáramos? ¡Ah Sí! Chara. ¡Ahí podré traerle para que termine con su parte de la limpieza! ¡Nyehehehe! ¡Nada se le escapa al ingenioso Gran Papyrus!- Dijo Papyrus para luego volver con su energía de siempre.

-Por cierto Papyrus, ¿De dónde sacaste exactamente todas estas cajas? Realmente no recuerdo que las hubiese guardado aquí antes.- Dije mientras trataba de recordar por qué los había guardado en primer lugar.

-Oh, mientras estaba terminando de organizar las cosas en el ático, me encontré con una puerta secreta que estaba a medio cerrar detrás de unos viejos libreros, estaban tan viejos esos muebles que tan pronto los trate de limpiar y acomodar, se cayeron a pedazos, dejándome abrir la puerta libremente y así fue como encontré todas estas cajas.- Explicaba Papyrus organizando los libros en dos grupos, aquellos que podía leer y los que pondría en un librero nuevo más tarde, de seguro haciendo también planos mentales para construir una posible habitación dedicada únicamente para guardar libros y así no se quedasen simplemente acumulando polvo en un ático.

-¿Libreros viejos? ¿Una puerta secreta en el ático? ¿Por qué estarían esas cajas escondidas de esa manera? No tiene mucho sentido si solo se trata de guardar unos cuantos libros…- Me pregunte, pensando en voz alta mientras una ligera mueca de confusión se dibujaba en mi cráneo, tratando de juntar todas esas piezas para poder dar con la razón del porque estaban ahí.

Fue entonces que un recuerdo en específico cayó en mi cráneo como si de un rayo se tratase, decir que había entrado en un estado retardado de pánico al recordar la razón, era quedarme corto. Con la única cuenca buena que tenía trate de buscar por el suelo aquella única caja cuya apariencia era más resaltante que las demás. Al no poder visualizarla en ningún lado de la sala, no me quedaba más remedio que preguntarle a Papyrus, rezando internamente a que aun siguiese dentro de su escondite en el ático.

-¿Padre?… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hay algún problema? ¿A caso no debí sacar esas cajas de donde estaban?- Preguntaba Papyrus, ya habiéndose percatado de mi creciente estado de nerviosismo.

-Oh si… estoy bien… Um… dime Papyrus… ¿no encontraste una caja de color morado, embalada excesivamente con cinta adhesiva mientras limpiabas la habitación de la puerta secreta?- Pregunte tratando de recobrar la tranquilidad, sabiendo lo atento que es Papyrus ante el estrés de los que le rodean.

-Oh, ¿esa caja?… pero espera… ¿No es la que se acaba de llevar Sans hace unos segundos?- Se preguntó Papyrus a si mismo poniendo sus esqueléticos dedos enguantados sobre su mandíbula en una expresión meditabunda.

-¿¡QUE HAZ DICHO!?- Prácticamente grite en un oficial estado de pánico, mientras mi cuenca buena brillaba en un tono de morado metálico, reaccionando a mi sentimiento de sorpresa. A saber qué ocurrirá si sans llega a leer el contenido de la caja que se llevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: 
> 
> 1.- Por aclarar cuando un dialogo o comentario entre la narración este: () son pensamientos de Gaster.
> 
> 2.- Cualquier duda o corrección es bienvenida :3 estaría encantada de leer lo que sinceramente opinan.
> 
> 3.- Tenganme paciencia, no se me dan bien los juegos de palabras TTwTT
> 
> Hasta el siguiente Capítulo. <3


	2. sans y la “Caja de Pandora”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que hará Gaster al enterarse de que sans se dio a la fuga con algo tan valioso? y lo mas importante ¿Que hará sans con el paquete que trae entre manos?

-¿¡Eh!? ¿P-padre? ¿T-te encuentras bien? ¿T-tan malo es que mi hermano se haya llevado esa caja?- El rostro de Papyrus se había llenado de sorpresa y confusión al haberme escuchado gritar de esa forma, siendo que no importaba que tan grave hubiese sido la situación en la que me encontrase, yo siempre era el primero en mantener la calma.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que estabas hablando con sans respecto a no controlar su curiosidad y como no sabe tratar con lo que piensen o sientan los demás?- Le pregunte a Papyrus caminando de un lado a otro en la sala, tratando de dibujar mentalmente un mapa con los lugares que sans ya había utilizado como escondite en lo que había transcurrido del año.

-Em… esto… si… acaba de pasar… es imposible olvidar algo tan rápido…- Respondió Papyrus algo titubeante tratando de entender que estaba ocurriendo y el porqué de mi estado de alerta, era inusual para él verme tan alterado.

-Pues, ese pequeño y endemoniadamente astuto esqueleto se acaba de ir con una caja llena de mis memorias.- Le dije a Papyrus, mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras para cerciorarme de que sans no estuviese en su habitación.

-¿Una caja con tus memorias? ¿Y eso es tan grave?- Pregunto Papyrus aún más confundido, de seguro tomando el término “memorias” literal e imaginándose a un sans llevándose una caja llena o de pensamientos o de memorias para teléfono.

Tras revisar la habitación de sans sin encontrarlo adentro, baje de nuevo a la sala donde Papyrus aún no se había movido de su lugar. Al escuchar su respuesta en forma de pregunta solo respire profundamente, apretándome el espacio entre las cuencas, recordando el inusualmente abstracto modo de pensar de Papyrus, buscando una manera más clara y concisa de explicar la gravedad del asunto.

-¿Undyne o Alphys te han explicado alguna vez lo que es un “Diario” Papyrus?- Le pregunte recordando que gracias a su amistad con Undyne también ha empezado a llevarse bien con mi asistente, preparándome para darle una explicación resumida, y no perder tanto tiempo hablando en caso de que su respuesta sea un no.

-¡OH! ¡En realidad, si me lo explicaron! ¡La Doctora Alphys me lo dijo todo el otro día! Es un cuaderno muy especial que sirve para anotar tus más personales pensamientos, un cuaderno super privado y secreto que solo su propietario tiene derecho de leer. El otro día me lo explico, ya que en sus dibujos raros se quejó de que una tal Foxy había tomado sin permiso el diario de la tal Mew Mew… y de ahí no entendí más ya que empezó a hablar muy rápido.- Explico Papyrus recordando el día que tuvo esa conversación con la Doctora Alphys.

-Muy bien, al menos ya tienes una idea de lo que es, eso me ahorra mucho tiempo en explicaciones. Papyrus, lo resumiré de la siguiente manera, cuando yo era niño a los “Diarios” se les llamaba “Memorias”.- Le dije a Papyrus detenidamente, contando internamente para ver cuánto tiempo le tomaría esta vez darse cuenta de la situación. 

Tras ese breve planteamiento, Papyrus tardo alrededor de 2 minutos en conectar todo. Tan pronto entendió la situación, subió rápidamente las escaleras, bajo con su bufanda favorita y mi abrigo largo preferido, (Papyrus, tan considerado ante todo… ¿Cómo esos dos pueden ser tan diferentes y a la vez tan unidos?) y ambos salimos a toda prisa en búsqueda de sans.

Mientras tanto, en una zona secreta de Waterfall, en la sala donde antes estaba un quiche debajo de un banco para ser precisos, sans había instalado ahí su nuevo escondite, debido a que nadie tenía ni la curiosidad ni la paciencia de resolver el puzzle de las semillas puente, y él podía llegar fácilmente usando el atajo, así que nadie supondría que él se encontraba ahí al estar el puzzle aún sin resolver.

-muy bien, ese sería el último… un total de 13 diarios en la caja, siguiendo las fechas de inicio y fin de cada cuaderno, ya están organizados por orden cronológico.- Se dijo sans a si mismo después de alinear el ultimo diario que se encontraba dentro de la caja, estos estaban acomodados en una fila sobre su mesa de trabajo.

En efecto, sans no mentía cuando dijo que había encontrado algo interesante que leer, fue el primero en darse cuenta en aquella habitación de que el contenido de la caja eran los diarios personales del Científico Real. Él no tenía malas intenciones con ellos, pero nadie mejor que él sabía que el brillante Doctor W.D. Gaster era en sí mismo un enigma indescifrable y su habilidad para ocultar las cosas solo era equiparable con la del propio sans. Aquellos diarios podrían ser una forma de finalmente saber que se escondía en el interior de ese agrietado cráneo suyo.

-a ver, a ver… “10 de mayo del…”- Había empezado a leer sans en voz alta cuando el sonido de la tierra moviéndose le saco de su lectura. Este miro en todas direcciones sin encontrar el origen del ruido, cuando estuvo a punto de reanudar su lectura, rápidamente pudo localizar la fuente del sonido al escuchar un apodo molestamente familiar para él.

-¡Hey, bolsa de basura sonriente! ¡Aquí abajo!- Exclamo una flor dorada parlante observando desde una distancia segura al esqueleto.

-vaya vaya vaya, ¿no es el hierbajo favorito de la comunidad?… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Flowey? - Pregunto sans haciendo contacto visual con la Flor, con una clara mueca de disgusto al verlo.

-También estoy “encantado” de verte, bolsa de basura sonriente, que sepas que no he venido aquí por voluntad propia.- Respondió Flowey girando los ojos, demostrando también una clara mueca de disgusto al ver a sans.

-¿entonces QUÉ estás haciendo aquí?- Volvió a preguntar sans empezando a impacientarse, la presencia de la flor era más que molesta e incómoda para él, sabiendo que esta mala hierba era amigo de su hermano.

-Le hago un favorcito a un amigo, así que… ♫Quédate Quietecito♫.- Dijo Flowey de manera picara sacando la lengua, antes de que sans pudiese darse cuenta, tenía los tobillos fuertemente atados con las enredaderas de la flor, si se movía demasiado sería peligroso, considerando su… “estado especial”.

-tsk… te envió mi hermano… ¿verdad?- Pregunto sans, descartando rápidamente la idea de lanzarle huesos a la molesta flor, ahora no sería capaz de lidiar con el rostro triste de su hermano si se entera que la molesta planta ha desaparecido.

-Dah, se nota que si piensas de vez en cuando, ahora como dije, QUI-E-TE-CI-TO, Papyrus estará aquí en cuestión de…- Estaba diciendo Flowey cuando de repente se escucho el sonido de unos huesos en movimiento y el aterrizaje de un gran salto.

-¡SAAAAANS! ¿¡ESTAS AQUÍ!?- Exclamo Papyrus entrando casi de golpe en el escondite y por lo visto, el alto esqueleto también había evitado resolver el puzzle saltando encima del espacio con agua de este, se notaba que había estado corriendo sin descanso durante un largo rato.

-hey bro…- Trato de saludar sans normalmente pero el rostro severo de Papyrus lo detuvo en el acto… era oficial… estaba en problemas… y muchos.

-¡Nada de “hey bro”! ¡Tú sabías cual era el contenido de esa caja y aun así te la llevaste! ¡Padre y yo llevamos todo el día buscándote en cada rincón del subsuelo! ¿¡Que tienes que decir en tu defensa!? ¡Espero que tengas una explicación casi tan grandiosa como yo, porque estas en muchísimos problemas!- Decía Papyrus en su voz de regaño mientras caminaba furibundo de un lado a otro de la habitación con los brazos cruzados en la espalda.

-heh, me lo imaginaba… pero a decir verdad no estoy “aun” en problemas, porque todavía no he leído nada, así que si no he leído el diario, no estoy en problemas.- Trato de decir sans a lo que Papyrus lo carga y se lo lleva bajo el brazo.

-¡Eso puedes decírselo a Padre! ¡Tienes derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra en la Capital! ¡Tienes derecho a tener un Cool Escolta, si no tienes uno, este genial esqueleto te proporcionara uno!- Decía Papyrus llevándose a su hermano en un brazo y la caja con los diarios en el otro.

-hey paps, estoy un poco seguro de que lo que acabas de decir es erróneo.- Agrego sans simplemente dejándose llevar por su hermano. El pequeño esqueleto ya estaba acostumbrado a que Papyrus le llevara de esa forma cuando estaba cansado después de un largo día de trabajo en el laboratorio con Gaster y el alto esqueleto se ofrecía para llevarlo a casa.

-¡Lo sé, pero así suena más genial! ¡Flowey, nos vemos en la Capital, ya que ahí acorde encontrarme con padre, si gustas puedes llevar a Chara!- Dijo Papyrus, preparándose para partir de nuevo, sabiendo que para ese entonces su padre ya debía de haber terminado de buscar en el laboratorio en Hotland, para ir directamente a la Capital.

-Por supuesto que iré, el regaño que le darán al sonriente será de campeonato.- Agrego Flowey deshaciendo las enredaderas de los pies de sans.

-¡Es una alegría que la aplicación de la justicia te entusiasme tanto como a mí, querido amigo!- Exclamo Papyrus, realmente contento con la respuesta de la flor.

-si… digamos que la “aplicación de la justicia” es lo que está esperando…- Murmuro sans clavando los ojos en la flor, con un claro ceño fruncido.

-Por cierto Papyrus, ¿Cómo va el científico con lo de mi “caso”?- Pregunto Flowey tratando de ignorar la mirada fulminante de sans.

-¡OH! ¡Muy buena pregunta Flowey!, solo faltan dos más para que puedas volver a la normalidad, Undyne nos avisara de inmediato si otro “malvado” cae. No estoy muy de acuerdo con este método, pero si realmente no quieren desistir de hacer cosas malas y tú necesitas “eso” más que ellos, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción en esta delicada situación. ¡Después de todo, cuando todo termine finalmente podrás unirte a una sesión de entrenamiento con Undyne y conmigo! ¡Nyehehehe!- Explico Papyrus, omitiendo algunas palabras, como si quisiera mantener un cierto grado de confidencialidad sobre el asunto, para luego finalizar con su típica risa.

-¡Eso es genial Papyrus!, bueno, yo me iré a buscar a Chara. Nos vemos en la Capital.- Dijo Flowey despidiéndose de Papyrus para luego volver a introducirse en la tierra no sin antes sacarle la lengua a sans.

-Bien, nosotros también nos vamos. Realmente quisiera saber que estaba pasando con tu cráneo, cuando no le explicaste correctamente a Padre que te estabas llevando algo tan importante para él.- Dijo Papyrus para luego irse corriendo a máxima velocidad con dirección al camino largo para llegar a la Capital, sabiendo que la persona del rio se encontraba en la otra dirección.

-que te puedo decir, realmente había cosas que quería saber de ese sujeto… no todos podemos tener una confianza ciega como tú, paps…- Dijo sans mientras dejaba salir un pesado suspiro.

-Uff… Si lo dices así, realmente me haces ver como un ingenuo, ¿sabes?… No es como si yo tampoco tuviese dudas referente a Padre, sobre todo ya que aun cuando él nos ha criado desde que puedo recordar, aun no lo llamas “Padre”, “Papá” o tan siquiera “Viejo” como hacen algunos niños, también está el por qué nuestra magia es tan diferente a la suya… ni siquiera tu y yo compartimos el mismo tipo de magia de huesos… Soy consciente de que él nos oculta mucha información, pero eso no nos da el derecho a invadir su privacidad de esa manera, y tú lo sabes también sans…- Explico Papyrus deteniéndose un momento en la sala de las setas luminosas bajando a su hermano, pero conservando la caja, tratando también de recordar cuales encender para ver el camino.

-ahora… si tú lo dices todo así… me haces quedar como un metido… no es que quisiera invadir su privacidad… pero cada vez que le hago preguntas, el encuentra la manera de evadirlas… pensé que si tenía esto como un motivo… al fin me diría algo… ese sujeto realmente parece del tipo de monstruos que necesitan las cosas por las malas…- Dijo sans suspirando aún más pesadamente, sabiendo que así apelaría al lado suave de Papyrus, si continuaba por ese camino, lograría hacer un trato con su hermano para tener las respuestas que buscaba de Gaster.

-¿Realmente estas tan desesperado por saber más de Padre, hermano?- Pregunto Papyrus, empezando finalmente a flaquear, a sus cuencas, sans estaba siendo muy sincero con él, y era cierto que el Dr. Gaster podía ser muy terco a la hora de contar las cosas… después de todo, se enteró de la verdad sobre Flowey solo porque la flor fue la que se lo revelo todo.

-si hermano… realmente quiero saber… aunque sea solo un poquito más…- Agrego sans mirando a su hermano a sus cuencas, con una mirada casi melancólica, sabiendo que ya lo tenía donde lo quería.

-Ummmm, bien… pero más te vale que dejes en paz a Padre después de obtener las respuestas que necesitas… Prométemelo sans.- Dijo Papyrus, cediendo finalmente a lo que quería su hermano, después de todo… ¿Qué clase de hermano menor seria si no ayudaba a su hermano mayor a descubrir los secretos de su Padre?… Posiblemente uno muy malo.

-te prometo que no lo molestare nunca más, cumpliré mi promesa o me romperás todos los huesos.- Dijo sans, haciendo un juramento del meñique con su hermano.

-Los humanos sí que tienen juramentos peligrosos, pero siendo sincero son muy efectivos, nunca he visto a nadie romper un juramento del meñique hasta ahora.- Pensó Papyrus en voz alta tras finalizar el juramento del meñique con su hermano.

-en eso tienes razón, me imagino que es porque nadie quiere que le rompan todos los huesos… a diferencia de nosotros los esqueletos, los humanos no sanan completamente sus huesos cuando se rompen… por no mencionar el largo tiempo que estos tardan en sanar…- Agrego sans pareciéndole eso también algo interesante.

-Bien, volvamos al tema importante… ¿Cuál era exactamente tu plan con esos diarios para saber más de Padre? Porque eso de dejarte leer sus diarios impunemente no lo pienso permitir…- Pregunto Papyrus aun teniendo la caja en sus brazos, lejos del alcance de sans.

-nah, no pensaba leerlos en primer lugar, solo les eche un vistazo para saber cuál era su orden cronológico y una pequeña paginita al azar ya que tenía un poco de curiosidad de como escribía dings cuando tenía nuestra edad, pero de resto, no creo que esos cuadernos tuviesen ni una cuarta parte de lo que en realidad quiero saber.- Explico sans, volviendo a su estado natural, sonrisa perezosa pero burlona a la vez.

-Estoy empezando a retractarme de haber confiado en ti, hermano.- Dijo Papyrus palmeándose el cráneo, incrédulo de que su hermano mayor cambiase de ánimo tan rápido y pudiese hablar de aquello de la manera más relajada.

-tranquilo, juro que no habrá nada que lamentar cuando llevemos a cabo mi plan, ahora acércate y escucha atentamente, ¿vale?- Dijo sans mientras esperaba a que su hermano se acercara lo suficiente para susurrarle su plan al oído.

Mientras esto ocurría en Waterfall, nuestro científico real salía del laboratorio en Hotland, después de buscar a su hijo en las instalaciones, preguntarle a Alphys por las cámaras de vigilancia y adelantar algunas partes de su trabajo, se encontraba en frente del MTT Resort a punto de llamar a Papyrus para preguntarle si había encontrado ya a sans, cuando un timbre más que familiar suena en su teléfono, justo en ese instante el científico pensó: “Lo que me faltaba…”.


	3. Llegando al Castillo del Rey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster es sorprendido en mitad de su búsqueda por una llamada telefónica a su celular ¿quién sera el monstruo al otro lado del teléfono?

-¿Su Majestad? Muy buenos días… disculpe pero ahora yo… ¿eh?… ¿pero tiene que ser AHORA?… no no, no es eso… no se preocupe… estoy en frente del MTT Resort… no hará falta, tomare el ascensor del Núcleo para llegar a la Capital… en serio, no hay problema, de paso hago las revisiones que tenía planeadas para hoy y así termino todo más temprano… entendido… muy bien, voy para allá…- Tras colgar el teléfono solo pude soltar un profundo suspiro, todo el día buscando y sans no daba la más mínima señal de aparecer, las consecuencias de enseñarle el “atajo” supongo.

Por el momento aun tenia cosas que hacer, por no mencionar del reciente llamado del Rey, lo único que me quedaba era confiar en que Papyrus encontraría a sans y lo traería a la Capital como habíamos acordado. Tras terminar todas las revisiones programadas para ese día del Núcleo y un rápido almuerzo en el Emporio MTT, (En serio, recorrer prácticamente todo el subsuelo sin haber comido previamente es… irritante. Como esqueleto no tengo un estómago en el sentido tradicional, pero aun así consumo energía mágica, y para recuperar la energía perdida obligatoriamente debo comer algo…) subí al ascensor para llegar tranquilamente hasta la Capital. 

Era realmente satisfactorio llegar a la Capital y observar que los planes de expansión del subsuelo iban a la perfección. Si esto, más el generador de energía solar artificial seguían teniendo éxito, podríamos seguir viviendo bajo tierra cómodamente por un largo tiempo… o por lo menos hasta que los humanos terminen de matarse los unos a los otros en la superficie y así nosotros podremos recuperar todo lo que destruyeron en la tierra. Solo era cuestión de esperar pacientemente y seguir avanzando en el desarrollo de nuestra sociedad. 

Como sea, una vez en el castillo del Rey observe que mientras accedía por la puerta principal, la Reina Toriel estaba saliendo del castillo. Por lo que pude ver, la estaban ayudando a mover un gran número de maletas. Con el plan de la academia de adaptación a la sociedad monstruo para humanos casi finalizada, de seguro a la Reina se le facilitaría más el vivir en las Ruinas. En realidad no la culpo por querer ir adelantando su mudanza desde ahora… Aunque eso realmente me aclara él porque el Rey me llamó tan repentinamente… ¿Esta mujer no posee ningún tipo de tacto o consideración con otras criaturas que no sean niños, verdad? Son situaciones como estas que me aclaran esa pregunta con un rotundo, NO.

-Oh, muy buenos días Dr. Gaster, es un gran placer poder verlo aquí el día de hoy. ¿Has venido a entregarle el nuevo informe acerca del funcionamiento del Núcleo al Rey Dreemur?- La Reina Toriel me había saludado cortésmente como siempre acostumbraba, siempre atenta a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y queriendo estar al tanto de todos los avances y detalles de las investigaciones que hacíamos todos en el laboratorio. Muy Diferente al Rey Asgore que siempre nos daba nuestro espacio y tiempo para trabajar.

Pero… dejando eso aparte… Auch… ya empezó a referirse al Rey solo por su apellido… sé que los tramites del divorcio finalizaron hace dos meses pero aun así… que gran frialdad… Realmente para ella las acciones de Asgore son imborrables, ¿verdad?… Qué carácter tan problemático puede tener la Reina a veces, tendremos que asignar a alguien más imparcial para ayudarla a tomar la decisión de si el humano recién caído es bueno o malo… porque si la Reina se encarga de todo, hay una gran probabilidad de que le pueda dejar vía libre a un ser capaz de destruirnos a todos…

-Muy buenos días Su Alteza, me honra con su amabilidad. En realidad, si he venido a entregar un importante informe el día de hoy. Espero pase un muy bien día.- Respondí tranquilamente según el protocolo, no tenía nada en contra de la Reina a decir verdad, puedo respetar perfectamente su decisión y como es una mujer de buenas costumbres simplemente hago la vista gorda ante los deslices de su carácter.

-Oh vamos, no creo que debas ser tan formal conmigo a partir de ahora. Después de terminar todos los tramites, me aseguraron que era mi elección si quería seguir siendo Reina una vez finalizado el proceso, y a decir la verdad, estoy segura de que con un Consejero tan experimentado y brillante como tú, no habrá necesidad de que lo siga siendo.- Explico la Reina Toriel, mientras le echaba un último vistazo al castillo.

-Le agradezco mucho sus halagos, respeto la decisión que ha tomado, al igual que la mayoría en el subsuelo lo hará y no se preocupe, hare lo mejor que este en mi alcance para asegurar un brillante futuro para monstruos y humanos.- Dije calmadamente, dándome cuenta de que ella en realidad ya no llevaba puesta su corona.

-Tan respetuoso como siempre, Dr. Gaster. Es un verdadero alivio que tú seas el que se convirtió en nuestro Consejero y Científico Real, pero te recomiendo tener mucha paciencia, el Rey Dreemur realmente puede llegar a dar mucho que hacer…- Dijo la señora Toriel para luego tomar camino fuera del castillo junto con los monstruos que la estaban ayudando con su equipaje.

-“Miren al monstruo jefe hablando de fuego…”.- Pensé suspirando para mis adentros, mientras recordaba el sin fin de ocasiones en las que la Reina también había generado su buena cantidad de preocupaciones, por no mencionar que ELLA fue la que se fue a encerrar a las Ruinas sin decirle una palabra a nadie… Pero quién soy yo para decirle algo a la antigua Reina del subsuelo, ¿verdad? 

En fin, solo me despedí como era debido y continúe con mi camino para ver al Rey. Siempre que tengo una reunión con el Rey, término caminando más de la cuenta ya que ninguno de los Dreemurs está acostumbrado a quedarse quieto en un solo lugar… Al no encontrarle en la parte interior del palacio, me imagine que debería estar en la sala del trono. Tras caminar otro poco más, debido a que esa sala estaba en la única sección del subsuelo tan cercana a la superficie y a uno de los dos puntos más frágiles de la barrera, (Pero una vez nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo allá arriba, pusimos una protección mágica en toda la zona.) finalmente pude encontrar al Rey Asgore. 

Como era su costumbre, se encontraba regando su jardín de flores doradas mientras tarareaba suavemente una vieja canción, los pájaros de afuera se unían tranquilamente a su canto… ahora que lo analizo detenidamente… desde que también se aplicó el plan de expansión a su castillo, el campo de flores alrededor de su trono se había convertido en un enorme y espléndido jardín… podría decir que era casi idéntico a aquel otro jardín donde… Discúlpenme por eso… me distraje por un segundo con un recuerdo…

-Muy buenos días Su Majestad, he llegado tan pronto como he podido.- Dije tranquilamente haciendo una suave reverencia. En ese ínstate escuche claramente que su gentil tarareo cesaba y tan pronto levante la mirada, observe como lentamente se daba la vuelta para vernos cara a cara. 

Necesitaría todo el tiempo del mundo y más para contar cuantas veces esa sonrisa, esa suave y comprensiva sonrisa que él tiene, me ha tranquilizado en mis momentos de mayor angustia… Contar cuantas veces con esos fuertes brazos que fácilmente podrían derrumbar paredes, el los utilizaba para proteger y servir a su pueblo de la manera más cuidadosa jamás imaginada… Contar cuantas veces esa mirada llena de bondad y cariño ha convencido hasta al ser más duro de recapacitar sus acciones… A simple vista luce tan intimidante, tan poderoso, tan soberbio… pero en el interior es un Rey que desborda amor y devoción hacia todo su pueblo.

-Buenos días querido amigo, aunque por la posición del sol ya se podría considerar como “buenas tardes”, es una gran alegría que hayas podido llegar tan rápido. ¿Almorzaste bien, amigo mío? Espero que hayas podido comer debidamente, pero bueno que me distraigo del tema principal, hehe. ¿Te parece si hablamos de tu informe con una taza de té? Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas cosas que notificarme.- Decía Asgore de forma serena y tranquila, dejando su regadera favorita en el pequeño cobertizo que había construido cerca del trono, debido a que ahora el jardín era más grande y necesitaba de más cuidados.

Esta vez no llevaba puesta su armadura… lo cual era bastante entendible, él no debía pelear más contra los humanos, debido a que ahora la responsabilidad de “tratar” con los humanos malvados era de la Guardia Real, a partir de ahora y en adelante. En realidad no me sorprendería de que no quisiera volver a ponérsela nunca más, sobre todo porque esa dichosa armadura estaba plagada de muchos recuerdos de momentos difíciles para él. 

Por no mencionar que hoy era su día de descanso… Pero, esta vez no estaba llevando su tan acostumbrado jersey rosado tejido a mano… ¿Se deberá al asunto de que la antigua Reina estuvo aquí el día de hoy?… En su lugar, llevaba puesto un muy cómodo y elegante suéter cuello tortuga de color morado, era del mismo tono que la capa de su antigua armadura y un pantalón cómodo de color gris oscuro. Al ser un monstruo jefe no era necesario para él usar calzado, por el enorme tamaño de sus patas. Incluso había dejado la corona en su trono mientras hacia sus labores de jardinería… Además, podría jurar que logre percibir el suave rastro de la fragancia de una colonia nueva en el aire… Realmente se veía muy tranquilo y relajado, incluso tal vez demasiado para ser alguien que acababa de recibir la visita de su ex-esposa.

-Estaré más que encantado de aceptar su invitación a tomar un té, Majestad. Pero quisiera preguntarle algo primero… ¿Por qué me llamó tan de repente el día de hoy?… Si mal no recuerdo, hoy es su día libre y realmente no quisiera interrumpirlo agobiándolo con los detalles técnicos acerca del desarrollo del Núcleo.- Pregunte pensando en las respuestas posibles, esperando que no se tratara de una emergencia o algo parecido.

-Veo que me haz atrapado, no hay de qué preocuparse por el momento, Gaster. No te he llamado por algo urgente, ni nada por el estilo, más bien… el asunto es que… En realidad estaba un poco preocupado por ti el día de hoy.- Respondió el Rey acercándose lentamente para finalmente depositar su enorme y peluda pata con mucha suavidad sobre mi hombro.

-¿Preocupado por mí, Majestad? ¿Por qué razón estaría usted preocupado por mí?- Pregunte oficialmente confundido, no había dado señales para levantar la preocupación del Rey últimamente… más bien… creo que podría decirse que yo era el que se encontraba realmente preocupado por él, con todo este asunto del divorcio…

-Hoy ha venido la Doctora Alphys para explicarme sus progresos para el sistema de regado que ella planeaba instalar para los jardines exteriores del castillo, cuando me notifico que había visto a través de las cámaras de vigilancia, a usted y a su hijo Papyrus recorrer frenéticamente todo el subsuelo… dijo que en serio te veías sumamente agobiado por algo.- Explico el Rey sonando bastante preocupado por el asunto. Eso simplemente me estaba partiendo el alma en pedazos… no existía ninguna cosa en este mundo que detestase más, que saber que el Rey se estaba preocupado por mi culpa… 

Pero sobre todo… ¡HABIA RECORDADO PERFECTAMENTE QUE SANS SEGUIA A LA FUGA CON SUS ESQUELETICAS MANITAS SOBRE MIS MEMORIAS! ¡Y Papyrus todavía no me había llamado para notificarme si ya sabía de su paradero! El pensar nuevamente en todo esto hizo que mi estrés se hiciese visible y peor aún que la preocupación del Rey aumentara. Realmente no me estaba sintiendo bien en ese preciso instante, y el Rey se estaba percatando claramente de ello, debido a que me sugirió que continuásemos la conversación en la sala de estar. Una vez ahí me invito a sentarme en uno de los sofás más cómodos de la estancia con una muy endulzada taza de té en mano, esperando pacientemente a que yo fuese el primero en hablar.

-Su Majestad… el caso de lo que está ocurriendo hoy, no es tan grave como se lo imagina, o por lo menos no es algo que pueda generar una consecuencia demasiado grande… Por decirlo de la siguiente forma… solo se trata de un pequeño problema familiar…- Decía de manera algo cortada, tratando de evitar revelar el auténtico problema, bebiendo varios sorbos de la taza de té o desviando de tanto en tanto mi mirada de la suya.

-Ummmm, ya veo… si fueron tú y Papyrus los que salieron rápidamente de casa a buscar algo, me imagino que el problema debe tratarse de sans, ¿verdad?- Dijo el Rey habiendo dado justo en el blanco del asunto, observándome fijamente, analizando la situación y tratando de encontrar una solución favorable.

-En realidad… así es… pero como estoy tratando de decirle… el problema es completamente irrelevante, puedo solucionarlo solo… así que no hay necesidad de que…- Estaba tratando de explicar cuando el Rey puso una expresión bastante severa. En ese momento toda la columna vertebral se me estremeció, si él estaba poniendo esa cara, es que realmente estaba preocupado y no le gustaba que estuviese tratando de hacer el problema menos.

-Gaster, tú me has ayudado en más ocasiones de las que puedo recordar, realmente espero que puedas tener en mi la misma confianza que he tenido en ti durante todos estos años. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas si el problema realmente es tan pequeño como aseguras.- Dijo el Rey con un tono de voz firme.

Realmente me encontraba en un auténtico callejón sin salida, si lo miraba a los ojos, no habría manera de que pudiese decirle otra cosa que no fuese la verdad absoluta. Me había dado todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar las palabras correctas, para poder empezar a explicarle todo… Solo se quedó en silencio, sin cambiar su expresión, esperando a que finalmente hablara. 

–En realidad… este problema puede tornarse complicado si no lo atiendo de inmediato…- Dije finalmente, para romper ese tortuoso silencio.

-Ya veo, entonces… ¿el problema es…?- Dijo el Rey dejando tranquilamente de lado su taza de té, estando esta ya vacía.

-Usted… ¿se acuerda de “aquella” noche?… ¿de todo lo que hablamos usted y yo durante “esa” reunión?…- Pregunte en un tono de voz algo bajo, jugando con un par de mis manos mágicas.

-Oh, por supuesto… fue cuando…- Estaba a punto de decir el Rey cuando yo sin esperar a su respuesta continúe hablando.

-Lo sé… el problema es que Papyrus estaba haciendo una limpieza de ático para ayudarme con los quehaceres de la casa y como siempre sans estaba sin querer hacer nada pero eso ya es normal en él a estas alturas de su vida, como sea… Papyrus había sacado de un escondite en el ático, algo realmente importarte, precisamente aquello de lo que había hablado con usted aquella noche y antes de me diese cuenta sans se había ido con ese paquete y…- Había empezado a explicar, pero por el nerviosismo de todo lo acontecido hoy, simplemente hizo que mis gestos y palabras fuesen cada vez más rápido unas detrás de otras.

-Am… Gaster…- Trataba de decir el Rey, sin lograr interrumpir el frenesí de palabras.

-Realmente estaré en problemas si él llega a leer cualquiera de las palabras que están ahí escritas porque muchas de esas cosas realmente no esperaba que ni siquiera usted las supiese, por no mencionar que muchas páginas contienen cosas muy privadas y sería vergonzoso que él lo supiese de esa forma, además sans es bastante boca floja, fácilmente eso podría saberse y podría desencadenar una serie de rumores que…- Y continuaba al punto de que casi no había pausas entre cada palabra, estando a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico.

-… … …- Sabiendo a que se dirigía ese desastre verbal, el Rey se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose al mío lentamente, sabiendo que hacer para detener la bomba a punto de estallar. 

-Podrían terminar en severos problemas para ambos por no mencionar que acaba de salir de un divorcio, el subsuelo podría entrar en pánico si esto se sabe de la manera equivocada por no mencionar de qué pensarían Papyrus y sus hijos retornados de algo como esto…- Antes de darme cuenta, el Rey me había levantado del sofá y me había abrazado con mucho cuidado, dejando mis piernas prácticamente colgando en el aire por la gran diferencia de tamaño entre ambos, estando mi rostro contra su pecho. 

-Gaster… respira hondo y… déjalo salir.- Dijo el Rey suavemente, mientras me daba suaves palmadas en la espalda. Dos segundos después grite tan fuerte como pude, siendo todo el sonido ahogado por el peludo pecho del Rey.

-… … …- Tan pronto me separe de su pecho, solo pude desviar un poco la mirada, tratando de disimular un pequeño sonrojo mágico que había quedado en mi cráneo tras el grito, para después volver a ser dejado en el suelo con cuidado. 

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- Pregunto el Rey, volviendo a esbozar su tranquila sonrisa bonachona de siempre, dándome otras suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-Si… um… Asgore, te lo agradezco pero… dos monstruos adultos no están para hacer este tipo de cosas…- Trataba de decir desviando cada vez más la mirada, el decir que me tomo con la guardia baja seria quedarme corto.

-Y finalmente me volviste a llamar Asgore, estaba también empezando a preocuparme de que te hubieses vuelto demasiado distante conmigo por lo acontecido en los últimos meses. Estabas usando tal vez un poco demasiado los honoríficos últimamente.- Dijo Asgore suavemente, besándome la frente con dulzura, eso solo incremento el sonrojo mágico, dejando mi cráneo morado casi en su totalidad.

-Em… p-perdón por eso… es que realmente todo se acumuló en mi cráneo y…- Trataba de explicar, cuando el sonido de unas fuertes pisadas, terriblemente familiares venían en esta dirección… y lo peor de todo es que no venían solas…

-¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS ACABA DE TRAER BAJO CUSTODIA AL FUGITIVO!- Exclamo Papyrus fuertemente tras abrir la puerta de una poderosa patada… ¿cómo la puerta no se cayó a pedazos?… excelente pregunta…

-sup dings, tu hueso guardián finalmente logro ponerme los falanges encima.- Dijo sans, riéndose al escuchar el gruñido de Papyrus por los juegos de palabras, estando bajo el brazo de su hermano, siendo cargado como un costal de papas. Esto realmente era muy normal de ver, sobre todo cuando Papyrus lo iba a buscar al laboratorio y sans estaba muy cansado como para volver solo a casa.

-Nosotros también hemos venido.- Dijo Flowey estando en una maceta perfecta para su tamaño, en los brazos de una jovencita de cabello negro corto a la altura de los hombros, las mejillas estaban marcadas por un permanente sonrojo redondo rosa, sus ojos eran rojos, llevaba un collar dorado en forma de corazón, unos mocasines marrones, medias blancas por debajo de las rodillas, bermudas negras y un suéter verde con una enorme raya amarilla atravesando horizontalmente el área del abdomen.

-Hola papá, ¿te parece si después del regaño de sans podemos pasar el rato todos en el jardín de atrás?- Pregunto la señorita de 21 años, mientras reía por lo bajo gracias a los juegos de palabras de sans.

-Oh, Chara y Asriel también vinieron, por mi está bien, pero recuerden tener cuidado ¿de acuerdo?- Respondió Asgore, tomando cierta distancia de mí, sabiendo que al estar todos ellos allí, yo me sentiría infernalmente incomodo en una situación como la de antes.

-¡Hey, lo dijiste mal otra vez! ¡Recuerda que seré Flowey hasta que el científico reúna las almas necesarias para estar completo de nuevo!- Protesto Flowey, moviéndose de un lado a otro en la maseta.

-Ups, siempre se me olvida, perdona la equivocación.- Se disculpó Asgore, rascándose un poco la cabeza.

-Papyrus, gracias por encontrar a tu hermano… pero espera… ¿y la caja?- Pregunte tras agradecerle a Papyrus, percatándome de que la caja no estaba visible en ninguno de los dos.

-¿Una caja? ¿Estaban buscando también una caja?- Pregunto Chara inclinando levemente la cabeza ante la pregunta del científico, mirando a sans y a Papyrus.

-Espera… ¿no se supone que la habías recuperado cuando atrapaste a la bol… quiero decir… al sonriente?- Pregunto también Flowey haciendo el mismo gesto que Chara.

-Padre, lamento informar que la misión no fue completada en su totalidad, había capturado a sans y recuperado la caja, pero en un pequeño descuido de mi parte al volver a casa, quite las cuencas de sans unos segundos y cuando volví a verlo, había escondido la caja.- Dijo Papyrus bajando la mirada, realmente apenado por no haber completado su misión. 

-¿Qué… dijiste?…- Nuevamente el estado de pánico iba a invadirme cuando la mano de Asgore en mi hombro me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-ups… parece que acabas de entrar en una negociación dings, si escuchas lo que tengo que decir, ambos saldremos ganando.- Dijo sans esbozando la típica sonrisa de zorro astuto que solo a él le podría salir tan bien.


	4. Entre el “hueso” y la Pared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans intentara poner a Gaster en un callejón sin salida... ¿Qué sorpresas se revelaran tras la negociación?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos a los que han leído hasta este capítulo de mi primer fanfic (publicado), para aquellos que tengan dudas referentes a la trama o personajes, son libres de hacer preguntas, yo con gusto las responderé. Con esto aclarado pueden proseguir.

Tras la revelación de que sans había escondido la caja con un contenido muy importante para mí, en a saber cual rincón del subsuelo, simplemente trate de mantener la mente fría, intentando no entrar en pánico o levantarle la voz. Cuando sans se lo proponía, podía sacar ventaja de todo a su alrededor y lastimosamente se había producido una situación en la que el pequeño esqueleto podía sacar ventaja.

-así que dings… ¿estás dispuesto a escuchar la propuesta que quiero hacerte?- Dijo sans, haciendo más ancha su burlona sonrisa, después de que Papyrus lo depositara en el suelo.

Sinceramente tenía mucho que plantearme en esta situación, en primer lugar… ¿Qué estaría exigiendo sans si su objetivo no eran mis memorias? Y en segundo… ¿realmente me las entregaría una vez obtuviese las respuestas?… Se que sans es un esqueleto de palabra como su hermano, así los he educado a ambos, pero cuando pone esa sonrisa en especial, lo único que puedo sentir es un mal presagio. Pero contando lo que tenia en su poder y lo que el pequeño diablillo haría con ello, simplemente me encontraba con todas las manos atadas. 

-Tsk… bien… te escucho…- Finalmente accedí a escuchar lo que tenia que decirme. Teniendo al Rey aquí, obviamente sans no sacaría el máximo de su manipuladora personalidad.

Todos en la sala estaban esperando a que sans empezara decir la propuesta que tenia en mente… cuando de repente dos seres más se unieron a la… “dichosa” reunión en el salón de invitados del castillo.

-¡REY ASGORE! ¡Le he traído el nuevo informe de la Guardia de Snowdin y Alphys termino la ultima pieza de su sistema de agua!- Exclamo a todo pulmón la líder de la Guardia Real Undyne, entrando del mismo modo escandaloso que había empleado mi hijo. Ella también compartía el gusto de Papyrus de llevar a la gente más pequeña que ella bajo el brazo como un costal de papas. Mi asistente se encontraba en la misma posición en la que sans estaba hace unos minutos.

-Em… U-undyne… creo que pudimos haber… em… ya sabes… entrado con mas… ¿sutileza?- Trato de agregar Alphys, jugando con sus pequeñas garras mientras empleaba un tono de voz apenas audible y su rostro se tornaba cada vez mas rojo. 

-Undyne, es bueno recibir tu visita, en breve te atenderé como corresponde.- Dijo Asgore con un tono suave, dándome a entender que no se iría de la sala hasta escuchar el desenlace de este asunto.

-Entendido su Majestad, ¡Oh Papyrus! Que bien, así mato a dos malos con una lanza. El entrenamiento de este fin de semana lo pospondré para el siguiente, están pintando hoy mi casa con el nuevo material anti fuego.- Explico Undyne, con si típica sonrisa peligrosamente simpática mientras se acercaba a los demás en la habitación dejando que Alphys ya caminara con sus propias patitas.

-¡Entendido Undyne!, bien si ya no hay mas interrupciones, continuemos…- Dijo Papyrus con la sonrisa que siempre brindaba a todos sus amigos (o mejor dicho a todo monstruo y humano en el subsuelo) para luego poner una expresión mas seria que rápidamente llamo la atención de Undyne y Alphys.

-Esto… ¿e-esta ocurriendo… a-algo malo?- Pregunto Alphys, observando que yo también tenia una expresión sumamente nerviosa y no ayudaba que sans sonriese mas que cualquier otro día.

-Oh, lo que pasa es, que al parecer sans esta a punto de hacer un trato con el Dr. Gaster.- Dijo Chara en un tono de voz bastante sereno, estando pendiente de que la mirada de cualquiera de los dos cambiase.

En ese instante todos guardaron silencio, la mayoría que llevase tiempo conociéndonos a sans y a mí, sabría que cuando ocurría este tipo de enfrentamientos o situaciones, ocurriría algo digno de verse. No por nada sans era una de las mentes que mas cerca estaba de igualarme, científicamente hablando.

-bien, mi propuesta es la siguiente… dime todo lo que sepas alrededor de tu vida, y todo el contenido en esa caja volverá a tus manos, ¿te parece?- Dijo sans de manera tranquila clavando sus cuencas en las mías esperando la reacción a dicha propuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo único que buscas?- Pregunte intentando entender a que se refería exactamente él con “todo”.

-no creas que es algo tan sencillo… eres quizás el enigma mas grande con el que me haya topado en el subsuelo, por lo que paso hace años aun estoy en deuda contigo, pero lastimosamente no puedo estar tanto tiempo cerca de alguien sin saber nada de dicho monstruo o persona… todos nos han dado una muestra, un resumen, incluso un fragmento de sus pasados, por el contrario, tu eres el único del que todavía no se dice ni comenta nada, desde hace mucho tiempo he estado formulando las preguntas, pero en ningún momento he dado con las respuestas… tu y yo sabemos que el contenido de esa caja no es ni remotamente cercano a todo lo que abarco tu vida y también sabemos que lo que pueda encontrar ahí, está abierto a la malinterpretación, así que en eso se resume mi propuesta… la historia completa a cambio de las memorias.- Expuso finalmente sans con un tono de voz realmente frio y controlado. 

A todos los presentes exceptuándome a mí, les habría generado un escalofrió la manera en la que sans se había expresado. Eran cosas como esas las que les aseguraban a los demás que sans había sido educado por mí. De no ser por las circunstancias, sans seria la máxima expresión de ser “sacado” de mis propios huesos.

Sinceramente estaba acorralado, todo lo que decía sans era cierto, y me imagino que él… no seria el único en esa habitación con ganas de saber acerca de que había sido de mi vida, de lo que había sucedido o acontecido antes de ser el Científico Real… antes de ser el Consejero Real… y me imagino que el objetivo de sans era inclusive remontarse a antes de la Gran Guerra… Siempre supe que un día como este llegaría tarde o temprano… pero no imagine que sucedería “temprano”… 

-Bien, de acuerdo… acepto la propuesta… yo… te lo contare todo…- Dije soltando un profundo suspiro, tras pensar en ello un rato, hablar seria la única forma de terminar con todo esto. Sinceramente no es que tuviese mucho que ocultar en mi vida, si era capaz de explicar como sucedieron las cosas desde un punto de vista neutral, podría aclarar varias cosas que fácilmente se pueden sacar de contexto si se leía en mis memorias. De un modo u otro… esta era la mejor salida.

-bien, me parece perfecto.- Dijo sans con una satisfecha sonrisa mientras hacía chasquear sus falanges. En un abrir y cerrar de cuencas la caja había aterrizado en sus esqueléticas manos. –es un placer hacer negocios contigo, dings.- Agrego para hacer flotar la caja de sus manos a las mías.

-¿Negocios? Esta situación tuvo más pinta de una toma de rehenes y los sabes, sans.- Dije suspirando, al tener la caja de nuevo en mi posesión.

-que puedo decir, como se lo dije a cierto monstruo una vez, tu eres el tipo de monstruos al que hay que sacarles las cosas por las malas.- Dijo sans tranquilamente, mirando a Papyrus de reojo mientras se encogía de hombros. 

-Oye, ¿nosotros también podremos oír? También queremos saber- Dijo Chara al ver que el duelo de miradas entre los dos había finalizado.

-Es cierto, yo también tengo curiosidad, ni cuando estaba vivo llegue a saber mucho acerca del científico.- Agrego Flowey mientras observaba detenidamente a todos los presentes en la sala.

-¿Para ti sería un inconveniente si todos escuchan?- Pregunto Asgore observándome levemente, por su mirada podía deducir que él también quería añadir sus propias palabras a la historia.

-En realidad no me molesta, lo que sería realmente inconveniente es tratar de convencer a todos de que abandonen la sala mientras le cuento todo a sans.- Respondí de manera tranquila, por así decirlo, la parte estresante del asunto ya había concluido al recuperar la caja. 

-Bien, entonces todos pasemos a tomar asien…- Estaba a punto de decir Asgore cuando la puerta VOLVIO a ser abierta abruptamente (lo digo en serio, ¿hasta cuándo piensan darle de golpes a esa pobre puerta?).

-¡REY DREEMUR! ¡Han sido traídas dos almas desde las Ruinas!- Había Exclamado la señora Toriel, se veía bastante agitada y eso que hace poco se había marchado con tanta alegría.

-¿¡Dos almas en un solo día!? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Pregunto Asgore claramente alarmado ante la noticia.

-Estaba en las ruinas, terminando de desempacar todas mis cosas con la ayuda de los amables monstruos que quisieron darme una mano. Cuando de repente escuche que los niños que estaban jugando en el área de de las flores doradas llegaron gritando y llorando. Me dijeron que un par de humanos adolescentes muy malos habían caído, y esos adolescentes empezaron a destrozar todo a su paso. Había logrado llegar a la escena a tiempo para tratar de apaciguar al par de jovencitos, pero cuando vi que estaban amenazando a los niños que se quedaron asustados y a punto de matar a un par de Froggits indefensos… yo… yo realmente trate de hacerles entrar en razón… trate de convencerlos para que pararan… p-pero… al final… y-yo…- Explicaba Toriel de manera algo agitada, cuando de repente rompió a llorar. Era evidente que al no poder hacerlos recapacitar, decidió hacer lo mejor para los inocentes en esa zona.

-Tranquila mamá, no llores… no llores… hiciste algo bueno, esos humanos malos hubiesen causado mucho daño si no los parabas. Nos protegiste bien, mamá.- Decía Chara quien partió rápidamente a consolar a Toriel que aun la consideraba como su verdadera madre.

-¡Cierto! Además, con las almas de esos humanos malos, podre volver a la normalidad, seré Asriel de nuevo, lo hiciste muy bien.- Dijo Flowey tratando de secar las lágrimas de Toriel con sus tallitos.

-Gracias… muchas gracias… mis niños…- Agrego Toriel abrazando a ambos, recuperándose de a poco. –Le he pedido ayuda a un grupo de Loox para que transportaran las almas hasta la Capital, ellos ya deberán estar llegando pronto. Por el momento me retiro… los niños y monstruos de las Ruinas aún deben seguir muy alterados y asustados… tan pronto todo este más tranquilo volveré para dar el reporte como se debe. Tengan todos un buen día.- Explico terminando el abrazo, haciendo una leve reverencia y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir del salón. 

Eso era algo demasiado impactante como para dejarlo pasar, con esas dos almas finalmente podríamos traer de vuelta al príncipe Asriel, la Familia Real volvería a estar completa… pero… no como antes… aunque sus dos hijos estuviesen de nuevo con ellos, Asgore y Toriel ya completaron el divorcio… Toriel no quería ser otra vez la Reina y obviamente no quería volver con Asgore… nada cambiaría eso.

-Su Majestad… ¿Procedo con las almas para devolverle su forma al príncipe Asriel?- Pregunte una vez ida Toriel, todos estaban demasiado impactados como para decir algo, hasta sans fue tomado por sorpresa con esa noticia.

El Rey se tomó su tiempo en responder, los Loox habían llegado a la puerta cuando termine de pronunciar aquella pregunta, las almas que portaban estaban en sus respectivos contenedores de cristal, eran de valor/naranja y perseverancia/violeta… pero al pertenecer a humanos “malvados” o “hostiles” su tono era muchos más oscuro que el de las inocentes almas de los niños. De inmediato fijo los ojos en Flowey y Chara para después posar su mirada en mí. Era evidente que estaba analizando los pros y contras de esta situación y como tratarla adecuadamente.

-Asri… quiero decir… Flowey… ¿tú qué opinas?, ¿estás listo para volver a tu forma original?- Pregunto Asgore de manera tranquila, pero su tono de voz era tan serio que de seguro Alphys o Papyrus llegaron a concluir que estaba enojado.

-¿¡Lo estas preguntando en serio!? ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Estoy infinitamente listo para dejar de vivir en macetas!- Exclamo Flowey, moviéndose en todas direcciones haciéndole a Chara un poco complicado mantener quieta la maceta. Al ver a los Loox entrando en la sala con las almas enfrascadas, su impaciencia se vio incrementada casi al instante.

-Bien, está decidido. Dr. Gaster, por favor encárguese de todos los arreglos para la asimilación de las almas, una vez terminado ese asunto usted y Asriel se presentaran aquí en la sala para concluir el asunto anterior.- Ordeno Asgore, mientras su gesto trataba de volver a su amabilidad de siempre, al parecer se percato de la preocupación a su alrededor.

-A su servicio, Majestad.- Agregue mientras le daba señas a los Loox de que me siguieran. Hice flotar a Flowey con mi magia de las manos de Chara a las mías y tome camino directo al ascensor. Haría los procedimientos en mi laboratorio, así en caso de accidentes podría mantener bajo control las cosas.

No demoramos mucho a decir la verdad, para los monstruos el absorber almas humanas es algo sencillo, lo complicado es para los humanos porque absorber nuestras almas es imposible para ellos. El tiempo estimado del proceso de absorción fue de unos 42 minutos, el príncipe había vuelto en la forma de un sano Monstruo Jefe de 17 años. Aunque para ser sincero, con el tiempo que había transcurrido era lo más predecible… él era contemporáneo con Papyrus ahora que lo recuerdo. 

Tuve que explicarle a Asriel el como podría mantener bajo control sus nuevas habilidades, debido a que un monstruo fusionado con 7 almas humanas era virtualmente hablando, un Dios. El príncipe aceptó que semanalmente tendría que venir al laboratorio para hacer seguimiento de cualquier cosa que se pueda salir de control. Una vez finalizamos todo, le dije a Asriel que podía ir adelantándose, tenía que llevar la caja a mi hogar y también buscar algo sumamente importante ahí.

No fue de extrañar que mientras guardaba la caja en un lugar seguro en mi habitación, recibiera un mensaje de texto de sans recordándome que tenía una laaaaarga conversación pendiente con todos. Realmente no estaba tratando de evitar aquella conversación, solamente había ido a casa a buscar algo que la facilitaría mucho. Una vez con lo que buscaba en posesión, regrese al castillo. Sinceramente no fue ninguna sorpresa encontrar que todos estaban listos para la larga conversación, trajeron té, bebidas variadas y muchos bocadillos.

-Por lo que veo… todos han decidido quedarse a escuchar lo que tengo que decir…- Dije mientras miraba a todos los presentes: Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asriel, Chara y Asgore.

-correcto, al parecer no fui el único devorado por la curiosidad.- Dijo sans mientras se estiraba en su asiento, tomando una botella de Kétchup que había traído de su escondite.

-Bien… antes de empezar ¿alguna pregunta?- Agregue mientras tomaba asiento y hacía aparecer un enorme y gastado libro. Por el estado de la cubierta de cuero y las piedras de colores que tenía, era obvio que su antigüedad era muy superior a la de mis memorias.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo tengo una!- Exclamo el príncipe Asriel, levantando su pata de golpe.

-Em… adelante, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- Pregunte un poco desubicado por el entusiasmo del príncipe.

-¡Sí! ¡Finalmente podre saberlo!- Volvió a exclamar el príncipe Asriel, prácticamente rebotando en su silla. -¿Por qué Papyrus, sans y usted son tan diferentes en todos los sentidos?- Pregunto tratando de adquirir un aire de seriedad… cabe recalcar el “tratando”.

Esa pregunta en particular… creo que tendré que dar una explicación antes de empezar con el relato de mi vida, de ser lo contrario habría cosas que no comprenderían algunos de los presentes. Para ser franco, si se cómo responderle… es la explicación de mi propia especie para ser sincero…


	5. Una Lección acerca de Esqueletos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Doctor Gaster dará una pequeña lección acerca de los tipos de esqueletos y su origen... ¿finalmente entenderemos el porque de las diferencias entre el y sus "hijos"?

El príncipe Asriel había hecho una pregunta bastante interesante. Muy pocos monstruos eran los que sabían cosas acerca de la especie esqueleto, y no ayudaba mucho que esa estúpida guerra contra los humanos solo hubiese dejado tres sobrevivientes de nuestra especie entera… Exactamente, Papyrus, sans y yo éramos los últimos esqueletos con vida. Pero la razón de que seamos tan diferentes es un asunto algo complejo… sobre todo, porque un puñado de monstruos, sans y yo éramos los únicos en saber con exactitud la razón de estas diferencias.

-La razón de que Papyrus, sans y yo seamos tan diferentes, se debe a que somos de diferentes clanes de esqueletos, en realidad, nosotros no pertenecemos a una misma raza.- Respondí mientras abría el gran libro que se encontraba en mi regazo.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación cuando di esa respuesta. Al alzar la mirada del libro pude observar el rostro de Papyrus… decir que estaba confundido había sido solo una aproximación. En sus cuencas pude ver una batalla de emociones internas ante aquella oración, con un claro mensaje principal: “Entonces… eso significa que… ¿No somos familia?…”. Esa expresión realmente me estaba haciendo daño… era inusual que Papyrus se viese triste o desanimado… sans intento darle unas palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo aunque sea un poco, cosa que empezaba dar resultado… El príncipe abrió los ojos con desconcierto, tratando de entender esas palabras.

-¿Cómo que son de diferentes razas? ¿No que solo hay una especie esqueleto?- Pregunto nuevamente el príncipe, observando a sans y Papyrus, para luego observarme nuevamente a mí. Los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos en el salón ante esto eran Asgore y sans.

-En si los esqueletos somos una especie perteneciente a la población monstruo, pero eso no significa que todos los esqueletos sean iguales. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los monstruos vivíamos en la superficie, las especies eran muchísimo más variadas de las que la mayoría aquí conocen. Una gran cantidad de esas especies se extinguieron después de la Gran Guerra, de las que lograron sobrevivir y huir al subsuelo, solo quedo un puñado por cada especie.- Explique mientras observaba como los rostros de algunos de los presentes empezaban a descomponerse, entre todos, la más afectada fue Chara… y eso que ella en si era humana…

-Así que… ¿ustedes son… los poquitos monstruos que sobrevivieron a esa masacre?… en realidad… ¿habían muchas más clases de monstruos?… ¿además… de los que ya he conocido aquí?…- Pregunto Chara, mientras aferraba fuertemente sus manos al borde de su suéter verde con amarillo, sus ojos rojos empezaron a humedecerse por unas pocas lágrimas que querían escapar.

-No exactamente. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la Gran Guerra finalizo, y los monstruos que sobrevivieron a esa batalla siguieron adelante con sus vidas. Tal vez no recuperemos las especies que se perdieron durante la guerra, pero al menos esos humanos no se llevaron el fuerte deseo de los monstruos de vivir y ser felices. Ahora es muy posible que nuestro Reino sea el doble de fuerte que fue en un inicio, y el hecho de que ahora haya humanos que quieran compartir nuestro estilo de vida, solo nos llena de más de esperanza por un futuro mejor para todos nosotros.- Respondió Asgore, con un tono de voz tranquilizador y suave. Estas palabras de su parte lograron calmar a varios de los presentes.

-¿Podrías continuar con la explicación de los tipos de esqueletos, por favor?- Pregunto para mi sorpresa, Papyrus. Había recuperado de a poco su humor y tenía un brillo de concentración poco común en sus cuencas, además de que cualquier vestigio de desanimo se había borrado en su expresión (como siempre, sans y su habilidad para apaciguar a Papyrus lograba sorprenderme).

-Muy bien, dentro de la especie esqueleto se pueden encontrar tres razas, o como lo llamaban en aquella época, tres clanes: El Clan Reaper, el Clan Warrior y el Clan Hunter. Todos los clanes esqueleto poseían una lealtad indiscutible a la larga línea de sucesión de la Familia Real Dreemur, junto con la especie tritón a la que pertenece Undyne, y sus labores para el Reino de los monstruos variaban dependiendo del Clan.- Respondí, mientras que con mis manos mágicas hacia unos símbolos en el aire para así invocar tres pequeños escudos flotantes: uno violeta, uno ámbar y otro azul.

-¿C-clanes?… ¿r-realmente… existieron Clanes e-entre los esqueletos?… E-eso es… fascinante…- Dijo Alphys, ajustándose sus enormes lentes para así poder ver de cerca esos escudos.

-¡Increíble! ¡Así que Papyrus y yo estábamos destinados a ser colegas desde hace tiempo! ¡Si este piltrafa pertenece al Clan de los soldados huesudos, no será de mucha sorpresa!- Exclamo Undyne, levantándose de su asiento para observar de cerca los escudos con ambas manos apoyadas en su cintura.

-Wowie… ¿y cómo puedes diferenciar a que Clan pertenece cada esqueleto?, ya que bueno, en si todos somos esqueletos.- Pregunto Papyrus mientras analizaba más de cerca los escudos junto con Undyne.

-En realidad, era sencillo reconocer a que Clan pertenecía cada esqueleto. En aquella época los Clanes esqueleto tenían locaciones distintas dentro del territorio del Palacio Real, eran algo así como aldeas, cada una tenía sus propias tradiciones. Pero rara vez se vía disputas o distanciamientos los unos con los otros, como dijo Papyrus, todos éramos esqueletos a fin de cuentas.- Dije mientras todos observaban atentamente aquellos escudos flotantes.

-¿A qué Clan pertenece el escudo azul? Y… ¿Quién de ustedes es de ese clan?- Pregunto Chara mientras su mirada se clavaba en el escudo azul y luego se pasaba por nosotros tres.

-El escudo azul pertenece al Clan Hunter y sans nació en ese Clan.- Respondí mientras, hacia que el pequeño escudo azul flotante resplandeciera con la ayuda de mi magia. Ese escudo estaba compuesto de un fondo plateado redondo de bordes azules metálico con una flecha y un hueso cruzados en una X en el centro. –En este Clan era muy común que los esqueletos nacieran con una composición física-mágica un poco diferente a la de un esqueleto normal. Sus cráneos y cuencas eran más grandes, haciéndolos la raza esqueleto con mejor la vista. Su tamaño solía ser de entre los 1.60 a los 1.70 metros al llegar a su edad adulta, aunque esto podía variar, dependiendo mucho de la crianza y entrenamiento recibidos. También eran bastante conocidos por sus enormes habilidades mágicas y sus grandes conocimientos en el área de la obtención de información, el sigilo, la manipulación, el seguimiento de objetivos, entre otras diversas habilidades útiles para el espionaje y la cacería a distancia. Pese a sus grandes habilidades en el área de la magia, estos esqueletos eran muy débiles en las habilidades físicas, por eso se hicieron expertos en hacer caserías a largas distancias de sus objetivos, para así nunca correr un autentico peligro. Aunque el talento de estos esqueletos era el sigilo y los ataques sorpresa, rara vez se les veía caminando solos, debido a sus habilidades para mezclarse en la multitud. Otras formas de distinguir a un miembro del Clan Hunter era la estable cantidad de masa muscular mágica que poseían, o que su nivel de placa ósea estaba algo por encima del nivel normal, sobre todo en el área facial y sus fuentes eran principalmente en minúsculas.-

-Oh… ya veo… así que… ¿sans ya no tiene ninguna esperanza de crecer más?- Pregunto Chara tras finalizar mi explicación, mientras observaba fijamente a sans. Su rubor rosado natural había adquirido un brillo travieso y una sonrisa juguetona se había formado en sus labios.

-¡hey!… ¿de toda la explicación, solo te fijaste en esa parte?…- Exclamo sans mientras un ligero rubor celeste llenaba sus huesudas mejillas.

-Hehe, tranquilo. También me parece increíble el resto de las cosas interesantes que hacia tu Clan, sansy.- Respondió Chara mientras sacaba levemente la lengua hacia sans, causando que el rubor del esqueleto bajito cubriera mas partes de su cráneo.

-Bueno, como he dicho, el asunto de la estatura no siempre era obligatorio. Algunos miembros del Clan Hunter llegaron a ser muy altos, pero con las cero ganas que tiene sans de hacer estiramientos, me temo que el suyo es un caso perdido.- Dije con una muy clara sonrisa burlona, aun estando algo rencoroso por la toma de rehenes de hace rato.

-¡No te preocupes, mi querido hermano! ¡Yo, el Gran Papyrus, me encargare de que puedas llegar a ser muy alto! ¡Solo necesitas una excelente rutina de estiramientos, hecha a tu medida! Tal vez no llegaras a ser tan alto y Cool como yo, ¡Pero si tendrás una estatura casi tan grandiosa como la mía!- Exclamo Papyrus mientras abrazaba a sans con su cantidad de cariño de siempre.

-¿eh?… wow… aun después de toda esta revelación… ¿me sigues considerando tu hermano?…- Pregunto sans con las cuencas clavadas en Papyrus, realmente aquella afirmación lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto! Puede que no estemos tan relacionados como yo creía… ¡Pero aun así eres mi Cool hermano mayor, así como Padre sigue siendo mi Cool Padre!- Dijo Papyrus inflando el pecho con mucho orgullo mientras apretaba el abrazo hacia sans. –Claro, si eso no te molesta…-

-pff… ¿molestarme?… estoy más aliviado de lo que puedes imaginar, no podría concebir una vida sin ser tu perezoso hermano mayor.- Dijo sans tranquilamente, mientras dejaba salir un pesado suspiro de alivio. Uno de los que estaba más preocupados de decirle a Papyrus toda la verdad, debió ser el.

-Esto es… m-muy interesante… p-pero Dr. Gaster… ¿a q-que… se refiere usted c-con… niveles d-de… masa m-muscular mágica y p-placa ósea?- Pregunto Alphys mientras, se ajustaba nuevamente los lentes.

-Muy buena pregunta Alphys. Cuando hablamos de masa muscular mágica, nos referimos a un tejido mágico que se encuentra alrededor de la estructura ósea del esqueleto, es invisible para el ojo monstruo o humano y solo es tangible cuando el esqueleto aumenta el nivel de concentración mágica en dicho tejido, la existencia de este solo es visible cuando un esqueleto lleva ropa puesta o el propio esqueleto desea hacerlo visible. Por dar un ejemplo: aunque sans sea un esqueleto, a él se le nota que posee una acumulación de tejido graso en el área abdominal, y en Papyrus se puede notar que posee músculos desarrollados, a pesar de que no se vean cuando no trae la camisa puesta.- Empecé a explicar mientras señalaba al par de esqueletos, que en efecto, parecía que tuviesen tejido graso y muscular bajo la ropa, cuando en realidad este no era visible. –En el caso de la placa ósea, es un poco más difícil de explicar… La placa ósea podría considerarse como una acumulación de materia ósea alrededor de la estructura del esqueleto, dándole así una apariencia más de muñeco que de esqueleto en sí. Por dar un ejemplo: Papyrus es un esqueleto con una casi nula cantidad de placa ósea, es decir, que es un esqueleto hecho y derecho. En el caso de sans, el posee una cantidad de placa ósea por encima del esqueleto normal, esto se puede notar por la forma de mejillas que hay en su cráneo. Y por ultimo estoy yo, que poseo una cantidad alta de placa ósea, debido a que parezco más un maniquí de mármol que un esqueleto, pero aun así, sigo siendo un esqueleto normal.-

-¡¿Usted quiere decir que los esqueletos en realidad, si poseen músculos?! ¡Eso es realmente increíble!- Exclamo el príncipe Asriel, casi saltando de su asiento. Al parecer los únicos que seguíamos cómodos y tranquilos en nuestros asientos éramos Asgore y yo. 

-Eso es correcto. Debido a que los esqueletos solo tenemos nuestros huesos como materia física, dependemos mucho de nuestra magia para tener un sistema funcional, como la mayoría de los monstruos tiene. Entre esas cosas esta la masa muscular mágica, formar una lengua propia para ayudar a consumir los alimentos y otros tipos de órganos necesarios.- Respondí tranquilamente, observando a los presentes.

-Pero más que ser una desventaja para ellos, los esqueletos han logrado bastante con sus habilidades físicas y mágicas. Los esqueletos fueron la especie monstruo con la más larga historia registrada en todo nuestro Reino. Además, existen anécdotas de que los humanos y los esqueletos poblaron la tierra en fechas similares, o que incluso los esqueletos llegaron mucho antes que los propios humanos.- Comento Asgore, mientras se servía una nueva tasa de té y una taza de café para mí.

-Esperen un momento… ¿En serio los esqueletos tienen lengua?- Pregunto Undyne con una clara mueca de incredulidad mientras insertaba algunas manzanas cangrejo en su lanza para hacer una especie de brocheta.

Ante esta pregunta, Papyrus, sans y yo nos miramos los unos a los otros con una pequeña sonrisa formada. En silencio los tres llegamos a la misma conclusión, una demostración sería mucho más instructiva que una larga y tediosa explicación acerca de la habilidad de los esqueletos de formar lenguas ectoplasmicas. Tras asentir los tres al mismo tiempo, cada uno conjuro su propia lengua con textura ectoplasmica, sacándola con un cierto aire de picardía. La lengua de Papyrus era de un brillante color naranja, la lengua de sans era de un eléctrico color celeste y mi lengua era de un intenso color morado.

-¡Whoa! ¡No me lo creo! ¡No sabía que los esqueletos podían hacer eso! ¡Qué truco tan genial!- Exclamo Chara mientras se acercaba con interés a ver más de cerca la lengua de sans.

El príncipe Asriel también había sido otro de los que se acerco para ver más de cerca, observando la lengua de Papyrus. Este pequeño descubrimiento entre los presentes los dejo haciendo muchas preguntas a las que obviamente tenía que dar una respuesta. Tardamos alrededor de 15 minutos o más en aclarar cualquier duda restante acerca del tema de las lenguas ectoplasmicas. Una vez finalizaron las revisiones y las preguntas, sans, Papyrus y yo volvimos a guardar las lenguas y fue Papyrus quien prosiguió a cambiar de tema.

-Pero volviendo a lo que había dicho el Rey acerca de los esqueletos, ¿Usted también sabe mucho acerca de nuestra especie, Su Majestad?- Pregunto Papyrus mientras se acercaba a la mesa de bocadillos para tomar unas cuantas galletas de chispas de chocolate, al devolverse a su asiento también llevo muchas para el príncipe Asriel, sans y Chara.

-Bueno, eso es porque cuando era joven y estaba aprendiendo acerca de los monstruos y su historia, tuve a mi disposición a un excelente maestro que me enseño todo lo que se ahora.- Respondió Asgore, mientras desviaba ligeramente su mirada hacia mí con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

Ante la respuesta que dio Asgore, Papyrus y el príncipe Asriel sonrieron suavemente, de seguro ambos estaban imaginando como era recibir lecciones en la época de la juventud de Asgore y la mía. Pero por otro lado, sans y Chara se quedaron viéndose el uno a la otra durante un largo rato, como si estuviesen teniendo una especie de conversación silenciosa y secreta entre los dos. Algo en sus sonrisas no me inspiraba ningún buen augurio, si había algo que había aprendido perfectamente desde que Chara reencarno en su nuevo cuerpo, es que cuando ella y sans hacen un equipo, son seres que realmente deben ser de temer. Pero por el momento todo iba tan bien con las explicaciones, así que solo por un momento quise pensar que se trataban de imaginaciones y paranoias mías. Después de todo, soñar no cuesta nada, ¿verdad? Todos parecían estar cambiando opiniones de la información obtenida, cuando de repente el príncipe Asriel levanto nuevamente su pata para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

-Muy bien, ya que hemos terminado con los músculos mágicos y las lenguas brillantes, sigamos con las explicaciones de los clanes esqueleto. ¿A qué Clan pertenece el escudo ámbar? y ¿Quién de ustedes dos es de ese clan?- Pregunto el príncipe Asriel, mientras terminaba de comerse las galletas que había traído Papyrus para él y los demás.

-El escudo ámbar pertenece al Clan Warrior y Papyrus nació en este Clan.- Respondí mientras, hacia que el pequeño escudo ámbar flotante resplandeciera. Ese escudo estaba compuesto de un fondo dorado triangular de bordes color ámbar intenso, con una espada y un hueso en posición de cruz. –En este Clan los esqueletos nacían con una composición física altamente desarrollada y resistente. De todas las razas, eran los que más se asemejaban con los esqueletos clásicos. Su tamaño solía ser de entre los 1.90 a los 2.05 metros al llegar a su edad adulta. También eran conocidos por sus enormes habilidades de combate y el manejo de diversas disciplinas en el área de la batalla. Se les consideraba como los segundos mejores guerreros en todo el Reino de los Monstruos, siendo los primeros como dije anteriormente, la especie tritón. Pese a sus grandes habilidades en el área del combate, a estos esqueletos les resultaba muy difícil aprender habilidades mágicas, por lo que siempre solían pedir consejo a los Clanes Hunter o Reaper cuando se trataba de cuestiones mágicas. Estos esqueletos eran extremadamente carismáticos, amistosos y poseían una personalidad magnética que mantenían a todos sus aliados unidos a su alrededor. Eran fieles guerreros que servían a la Guardia Personal de la Familia Real junto con los tritones. Otras formas de distinguir a un miembro del Clan Warrior era la gran cantidad de masa muscular mágica que poseían, o que su nivel de placa ósea estaba por debajo del nivel normal, eran básicamente huesos y músculos mágicos, sus fuentes eran principalmente mayúsculas.-

-¡Wowie! ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Naci bajo el destino de un gran guerrero!- Exclamo Papyrus mientras sus cuencas se llenaban de un brillo lleno de asombro y emoción.

-¡Ha! ¡Sabia que este piltrafa estaba hecho de otro material!- Exclamo también Undyne mientras tomaba a Papyrus del cuello y le daba coscorrones.

-¡Ouch! ¡Undyne! ¡Nyeh! ¡Espera, que me vas a abollar el cráneo, otra vez!- Exclamo Papyrus, tratando de zafarse del indestructible agarre de su amiga.

-¡Hey! ¡No le des de a coscorrones al esqueleto!- Exclamo el príncipe Asriel mientras trataba de separarlos.

Esto solo pudo generar una ligera risa por parte de Asgore y mía. En si era gratificante que la actitud de los que todavía eran jóvenes no mostrara cambios a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Alphys se había unido al príncipe Asriel y a Papyrus en la tarea de evitar que Undyne le hiciera un suplex al objeto más cercano, mientras tanto sans y Chara estaban ocupados haciendo un video de lo que sucedía con sus teléfonos. 

Así es, aun tenían muchos momentos como estos para disfrutar… después de todo… aun tenían todo un futuro por delante. Tras un largo rato lleno de risas y muchas estupideces, finalmente lograron convencer a Undyne de que bajara el sofá y lo pusiera en su lugar, las cosas se terminaron de tranquilizar, y todos regresaron calmadamente a sus respectivos asientos en la sala. Ese momento de relajo realmente los había entretenido a todos.

-hey, al parecer solo nos queda un escudo y un clan por hablar, dings… esta será la explicación del último clan de la especie esqueleto y esta parte de la historia finalizara, espero que estés consciente de eso.- Dijo sans mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, esbozando una amplia y socarrona sonrisa. 

Casi todos parecieron tragar en seco cuando sans dijo aquellas palabras, para luego clavar sus miradas en mí. En sí, sabia a que se debía toda aquella emoción de escuchar la explicación final, porque después de esto… venia la tan esperada revelación de la historia de mi vida. Como dije anteriormente, este asunto no me tenía para nada nervioso. Para ser completamente sincero, la parte más tensa para mi había sido el que sans hubiese puesto sus manos en mis memorias… pero aun así… Hay cosas por las que estoy algo… ansioso… existen cosas y episodios en mi pasado que jamás pensé volvería a hablar con alguien, mucho menos mis hijos o sus amigos. Tal vez el compartir esto con alguien más… me ayude a superar varias de las viejas heridas que quedaron en mi alma tras tantas emociones pasadas…

-Eso es correcto. El escudo violeta pertenece al Clan Reaper y yo nací en ese Clan.- Respondí mientras, hacia que el pequeño escudo violeta flotante resplandeciera. Ese escudo estaba compuesto de un fondo negro en forma de diamante de bordes color violeta oscuro, en su centro había una pluma y una rosa que salían de las cuencas de un cráneo. –Mas que ser un Clan de varios miembros, esta raza era conformada por una línea familiar antigua de esqueletos, los que se rumorea fueron los que vieron por primera vez el mundo nacer. Siempre era conformado por un maestro y un estudiante, padre e hijo. Su tamaño solía ser de entre los 1.75 a los 1.85 metros al llegar a su edad adulta. Eran conocidos por dominar el equilibrio entre la fortaleza física y la fortaleza mágica. Denominados como los Antiguos Sabios Mágicos, ellos tenían la tarea de aconsejar a la Familia Real en tiempos de duda. Cada miembro de la línea Reaper servía fielmente al actual gobernante de la familia Dreemur como Consejero. Pese a todas sus habilidades y conocimientos en diversas áreas, estos esqueletos les resultaba algo difícil mantener amistades con los demás monstruos, siendo más que nada estrictamente la Familia Real u otros esqueletos, debido a que preferían ir a su propio ritmo y con sus propias reglas. Estos esqueletos eran conocidos por ser de carácter tranquilo y solitario, además de ser altamente curiosos y un poco excéntricos ante algunos temas en específico. Otras formas de distinguir a un miembro del Clan Reaper era su extraña mezcla de una gran cantidad placa ósea y una aparentemente “escasa” de masa muscular mágica, además de que cada nuevo miembro del Clan Reaper heredaba una singular fuente perteneciente a la línea original Wingdings, estas solo pueden ser entendidas por otros esqueletos y tiende a variar de padre a hijo. Para poder comunicarse con otros monstruos, usaban la escritura o el lenguaje de manos.-

-Wowie… es algo así como una larga línea de seres ancestrales…- Dijo Papyrus con las cuencas abiertas en asombro. El príncipe Asriel había quedado mudo de fascinación.

-Esperen un segundo… ¿solo era posible de padre a hijo?…- Pregunto Chara mientras inclinaba la cabeza, al parecer algo no le cuadraba ahí. 

-No es únicamente de padre a hijo. También puede ser de padre a hija, de madre a hijo, de madre a hija…- Decía de manera algo vaga, recordando esos detalles en concreto acerca del Clan Reaper.

-Esa no es mi inquietud, ¿No debería ser de “padres” a hijo?- Pregunto Chara, haciendo un claro énfasis en la palabra “Padres” en plural.

-Ah, pues no. El gen de los Reaper se pasaba únicamente de un maestro a un heredero, para así poder preservar la pureza de su raza, es imposible que existan dos progenitores en este clan, ya que no se sabe que saldría exactamente al cruzar a un Reaper con otra raza.- Respondí tranquilamente, esperando que eso aclarase su duda.

Un largo silencio reino en el salón cuando Chara se quedo pensando en esa respuesta. Pensé que podría dar inicio a la historia principal cuando de repente Chara se levanto de su asiento y camino al centro del grupo, se veía muy decidida a decir algo.

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebés monstruos?- Pregunto Chara mientras sus ojos brillaban con determinación pura.

TODOS los monstruos del salón quedamos desubicados ante una pregunta tan directa… No me lo puedo creer… primero fue el origen de los esqueletos, pero al parecer tendré que dar la charla de cómo los monstruos vienen al mundo… Siento una gran sensación de nostalgia en este instante, sinceramente.


End file.
